


No Place That Far

by recycledmedia



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I had to run, if I had to crawl<br/> If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,<br/> Always know that I would find a way, to get to where you are,<br/> There's no place that far"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place That Far

Streamed at You Tube  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1sN9zjFsAc

This vid was on our 2nd compilation dvd and on our 1st Starsky & Hutch only compilation.

**Author's Note:**

> This vid premiered at ZebraCon 2003.


End file.
